Mind Control
by legansimay
Summary: Serenity loves Bakura, a 5,000 year old tomb robber that’s living inside of her best friend Ryou, but Bakura could care less about the auburn haired beauty, so serenity, becoming deperate does something desperate… and it goes horrible wrong. Parings revil
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Serenity loves Bakura, a 5,000 year old tomb robber that's living inside of her best friend Ryou, but Bakura could care less about the auburn haired beauty, so serenity, becoming deperate does something desperate… and it goes horrible wrong. (Parings reviled after first chapter)

OK! I'm going to write this story for fun and see how you ppl like it, you may hate it, and if you do please tell me, I can always use a good yelling!

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, not now, not EVER! Unfortunately…but if you happen to own it and don't want it anymore… I'll take it off your hands

It was another dark rainy night in the wheeler household, I sat in my room, the door closed, sitting in a circle of candles and a picture placed in front of me as I read the words that I had spent days memorizing, getting each word pronounced right. 'This better work, it's the only chance I have at him!' I thought before closing my eyes and saying the chant. "God Ra, hear my plea! Soul and mind must be one, and love shall not go undone, so the next face I shall see, will please fall in love with me!" I could feel something surging through my veins, like pure magic, that's when I opened my eyes, and instead of immediately looking at Bakura, I looked at Seto Kaiba first, but only for less then a second, I hoped that I would mean nothing, and continued staring at Bakura until I fell asleep, way after the time where the candles melted down.

"SEREN! WAKE UP, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" I sat up from my position on the floor and pushed the candles I had used the night before in all directions, rolling under my bed and under my dresser, but at the moment I didn't care. I jumped up from my position on the floor, immediately regretting it by stepping on a candle that had found its way under my foot, and rolling my ankle, but I didn't scream, THERE WAS NO TIME TO SCREAM! So I ignored it and, hopped over to my dresser as fast as I could, grabbing my school uniform, consisting of the short evil skirt and the tight pink jacket and top that the perverted principal and superintendent had chosen for our school. Then I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a hairbrush, combing through it as quick as I could, not even stopping to see myself in the mirror as I ran down the stairs with my throbbing foot, grabbed my bag, and ran out the door to Joey's truck.

"Sis, glad to see you could make it!" I heard my brother say as I slammed the door to the old red Toyota that my brother had inherited from our father after he died. "Yah," I said looking at my brother as he pulled out of the drive way " and what in the world got you up, but let me sleep in?"

I saw him blush, still keeping his eyes on the road before answering "Me an Mai av ta do something… for our project."

I smiled the first time that morning and said in a misgveious tone, "Oh, I figured it had something to do with Mai, only Mai, food, and sometimes duel monsters when they involve Kaiba can get you out of bed on a Monday morning at 6:30 am!"

Joey smiled, "True sis, but I seem to recall someone murmuring something about a certain white haired albino this morning while she was sleeping, and maybe if a certain sister of mine doesn't be quiet, a certain big brothers going to be telling a certain friend of mine about it."

I froze, 'Joey knew about Bakura? I thought Joey would be freaking out more if he knew I liked the guy that had tried to hurt his best friend a few thousand times!'

"Relax sis, everyone knows that you like Ryou, it's kind of obvious."

I let go of a breath I didn't even realize I had been holding and smiled at Joey.

Then Joey pulled into the school parking lot, "Bye sis, hurry to class, I don't want you to be late!" I nodded as I slipped out of the car and ran down the hall, and then as I was turning a corner I ran into someone, papers went flying, and I fell down hard against the tiled floor of the high school. "Sorry!" I looked up only to see my brother's worst enemy, Seto Kaiba. But instead of calling me a dog, of some other rude remark, he just grabbed the silver breathe case on the floor and walked off down the hall, and for a moment I could have sworn I saw him blushing, but I decided I must have been imagining things, Seto Kaiba doesn't blush. I gathered the papers that had fallen out of my backpack and started walking down the hall; I was definitely going to be late now, so why hurry? I got to my locker and opened it. 24-08-00. It clicked open and instead of seeing my usually empty locker, there was a note sticking to my locker door. I instantly remembered the spell I had cassed last night and I could feel my heart jump, 'Did the spell actually work?' I thought as I grabbed the note off my locker door and read it.

Serenity- 

_Please meet me by the water fountain in the park during lunch._

I felt my heart drop, 'this note, it could be from anyone, they didn't sign their name…' "SERENITY WHEEELER!" I heard the raspy old voice of our 75-year-old hall monitor, "Get to class right now! Your already 6 minutes late, your going to be lucky if you don't get a detention today!"

I turned around and stuffed the note into my pocket, unaware of the other note attached to the back of the first one. " I'm sorry Mrs. Tashasoumi, my brother…" "Mrs. Wheeler I'm in no mood for excuses, just get to class before you 10 minutes late." I nodded and made my way off to my Language Arts class.

(A/N- ok nothing happened during the next three periods except for learning, so I'm going to skip ahead to the period before lunch, which will be her free period, Kaiba and Bakura don't have this period with her, but her brother, Yugi, Tea, Mai, Tristan, and Duke do.)

I walked around the halls, heading for the courtyard where my brother and his friends usually hang out when Tea came up behind me. "Tea!" Serenity, how's it been going?"

I suddenly found our blue and white lockers interesting. "Serenity," I could tell she was smiling, "You do know you can tell me anything right?" I nodded as I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into the girl's bathroom. "Spill it girl," it was Mai, "We know you've been crushing on one of three guys, so just spill it and tell us who it is!" I blushed and I could hear Tea come into the bathroom, "MAI, I WAS talking to her you know!" "I know tea, and your Friendship speeches aren't going to get her to tell us who she likes!"

I blushed again and tried to sneak into the nearest bathroom stall while they were fighting. "What do YOU know about how to get someone to admit they like someone, YOU can't even admit that you like," Mai slapped her hand over tea's mouth, "MEREKDF!" "TEA! You DO know that serenity is in here don't you?" she took her hand off tea's mouth, "Besides, I DON'T LIKE HIM!" "Someone's in denial, and I don't think serenity's in here anymore Mai…" Tea said as I balanced myself on top of a toilet so Mai wouldn't see my feet as I pulled out the note I'd found in my locker to look over again.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET HER GO WITHOUT MAKING HER TELL US WHO SHE LIKES, IT TOOK ME MONTHS TO LIMIT IT DOWN TO TRISTAN, RYOU, OR BAKURA, MONTHS!" "Mai, calm down, we'll just have to catch her during lunch." I carefully and quietly unfolded the note, and then noticed the next page behind it. "Fine, but you had better hope we find her, or I'll make you ask out you-know-who." I heard their voices fade as they walked out of the bathroom into the hall.

'Why didn't I notice this other page earlier?'

Sometimes I wish I could have met you first 

_Because up till the day I met you_

_I was cursed_

_Cursed with a black heart and an ice cold soul_

_Nothing I could ever do made me whole_

_And then when I saw you, I suddenly felt complete_

_The ice melted away,_

_My heart started to brighten again_

_I could feel, but only for a brief second, because you left me shortly after_

_Now I'm cursed at the thought of never being able to hold you close_

_To never be able to run my fingers through your auburn hair_

_To never hear your soft musical voice_

_I'll love you till the day you die,_

_Just please don't base your assumptions on what you've heard_

_Or I might be left forever in the world of the cursed_

'A poem… but from who… obviously from the same guy that wrote me the letter, but still, who wrote these… and how am I going to avoid Mai and Tea during lunch?' I stepped out of the stall and made my way to the door. 'Theirs only one thing to do… I have to meet this guy in the park during lunch… it's the only way I can hide from Mai and Tea and find out who wrote those notes…'

(A/N- lots of Flash forwarding I know... but I really don't think you guys want to go through and ENTIRE math lesson… so we're flash forwarding to 1 minute before the bell rings for lunch.)

'O.k. I know where I'm going to hide from Mai and Tea… But how in the world am I going to get out of this building before they find me?'

55 seconds

'I know I could climb out the window in the classroom and run to the park… but the teacher stays in the room I think… and I don' think I'm allowed to climb out windows in school…'

45 Seconds

' I could run out of here as fast as possible without stopping by my locker… But these books are so heavy that I don't think I could run very fast holding these…'

35 seconds

'I could run to the girls bathroom throw my books in a stall and then run out of the building to the park… that actually sounds like a good idea…

25 seconds

'But can I actually do it?'

15 seconds

'Of course I can do it… it's just the fact that my brother and his friends like to meet by the main doors 15 minutes before lunch gets out…

10 seconds

'Oh well no time to worry about that now… I just got to avoid Mai and Tea.'

0 seconds

BRINNNNNNNNNGG!

I immediately sat up and walked as fast as I could to the nearest bathroom and then dumped my books in a stall. I opened the door and then started running, getting past as many people as I could without pushing them… too hard. Finally I was at the doors. I opened them and ran out of the school yard, heading to the park when I remembered a part of the poem, '_I'll love you till the day you die,_

_Just please don't base your assumptions on what you've heard_

_Or I might be left forever in the world of the cursed.'_

'So I know who the guy is?' I thought nearing the park

5 minutes to the water fountain in the park

Then I remembered another line from the poem, '_Cursed with a black heart and an ice cold soul_

_Nothing I could ever do made me whole_

_And then when I saw you, I suddenly felt complete', ' _Ice cold soul? Black heart? I know I've heard that from somebody before…'

3 minutes to the water fountain

'I know. Joey said that to me… and it was about something… someone…'

1 minute until the water fountain comes into view

'OMG! IT'S…'

"Serenity you came."

O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I know it's OBVIOUS who the guy is… but I don't really care. Just PLEASE review… tell me what serenity should do, or what she should say to You-Know-Who oh and now Tea has to ask the guy she likes out… doesn't she… but who knows… serenity might get caught trying to sneak back into the school with You-Know-Who… but you see exactly WHO that is next chappie, so until then, L8ER!


	2. Chapter 2

OK! Before I start this story I have to say something to a few of my reviewers! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAH! YOU ACCTUALLY THOUGHT THAT IT WAS BAKURA SHE WAS MEETING! AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH! I THOUGHT THE POEM MADE IT OBVIOUS! MUAHAhAHAAHAHAHAH!

Yugi- Um… I think the readers might have just been confused by the summary…

Kaiba- Yugi if the idiots out there had actually READ the story they might have understood it.

Joey- Ummm… sorry I don't really know what you're talking about….

Kaiba- you idiotic mutt, your just like those reviewers the Author was talking about, now SHUT UP so the author can continue the story!

Legansimay- thank you Kaiba, now I have to start the story, but first let's have the blonde do the disclaimer!

Joey- umm… that's me right?

Legansimay- Yes Joey that's you, now do it before I start agreeing with Kaiba and start calling you a dog.

Kaiba- GLARES

Joey- fine, Legansimay doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just her weirdo name and the plot.

O0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo0oo0o0o0o00o0

Last time on Mind Control-

1 minute until the water fountain comes into view

'OMG! IT'S…'

"Serenity you came."

O0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo0oo0o0o0o00o0

'I can't believe this! Seto Kaiba sent me the note! Then i really must have seen him blushing in the hall this morning… weird.'

"Serenity, look, I …"

'No! It must have been a mistake! He chose the wrong locker! YAH! That's it he put the note in the wrong locker!'

"Look I understand Kaiba, you probably just put the note in the wrong locker, I'll be leaving now." I turned around and started walking away from the fountain but I felt Kaiba's hand grab my shoulder.

"Serenity, you didn't let me finish."

I turned around and came in face to face with Kaiba's intense blue eyes and gave him an expression that said, "What do you mean?"

That's when I felt Kaiba's lips pressing against mine. My mind shut down, I couldn't think, nothing seemed right, except those lips on mine, so I started kissing back, I knew who I was kissing, and I knew that my brother hated the guy, but right then, I didn't care. Then Kaiba pulled away and smiled at me, to tell you the truth that really surprised me, I had never seen Kaiba smile, EVER! That is of course if you count his smirks or the way he smiles when he thinks he's about to win a duel against Yugi. "Serenity?" I pulled my eyes away from his smile and looked back to his eyes, "Yes Kaiba?" He seemed a bit surprised at my answer, "Call me Seto." And that's where I came back to reality, 'OK, this is REALLY weird, sense when does Kaiba like me? SENSE WHEN DID HE START KISSING ME? OMG JOEY IS GOING TO FREAK IF HE FINDS OUT! AND THAT DOSN'T EVEN BEGIN TO COVER ALL THE QUESTIONS I'LL GET FROM MAI AND TEA! WHAT ABOUT HIS FAN CLUB? THEY'LL RIP ME TO PIECES!'

"Serenity, serenity? Are you all right?" Kaiba was holding my shoulders with the same hands that gave my brother a black eye last month.

"Kaiba why me? Why not Mai, or Tea, or one of those fan girls?"

"Because I don't love them, I love you."

"But Joey.."

"So what about Joey? You can move in with me if he's going to bother you that much about our relationship, I don't care, I'll even stop calling him a mutt, just please serenity stay with me."

I sighed, 'How can Kaiba love me? This is insane! But that kiss… NO! You can't love him either! You'd be betraying your own brother… but Kaiba did say he'd stop picking on him… and it would mean that we'd have to deal with a lot less… I.. I think I'll have to talk about this with someone beside myself.. looks like I'm going to have to let Mai and Tea find me soon…' "Kaiba, can you let me think about this, just till after school, I promise."

He nodded, "I'll wait." Then he walked off, his shoulders hanging low and looking like he'd just lost a duel to Joey. 'I have to find Mai and Tea.' I ran off to the school, getting through the crowds, looking for two people. "MAI, TEA!" I spotted them by the huge Maple tree in the front yard of our school building talking, most likely gossiping. I ran over as fast as I could to them and started talking non-stop. "MAI! I don't know what to do, he just did it and I.. I .. I need you help!" I started crying into Tea's shoulder. "Whoa Hun, tell us again, I didn't quiet understand that." I lifted my head off tea's shoulder and looked at Mai, "What would you do if this guy you didn't like the least bit kissed you and then you sort of found out that you sort of did like him, but your afraid to go out with him because you know someone wouldn't be happy with you, and the guy said that he'd change everything with that person, even try to be friends with him so that we could be together?"

"… Hun it looks like you've got yourself into a mess, now tell me, who's the guy?'

I backed away from Tea and Mai, "I can't tell you that."

"Oh come on girl, you know you can tell us anything!" Tea stood next to her and nodded. "Mai's right serenity, you can tell us anything!"

"Guy's you have to understand I really can't tell you, just please, tell me what I should do."

"K Hun, but my advise would be to go out with him, give him a chance, if it's a good thing for this person and you and nothing bad can come of it, I see no problem with it, so go ahead and go out with him."

"But Mai it isn't that easy! I mean a whole bunch of people would get mad at us if we started going out!"

"Serenity, who cares what people think? You have to do what you think is right!" I turned to tea, "Your right tea, thanks guys." Then the bell rang signaling the beginning of 6th period, "Guys I got to go, and I'll see you later, BYE!" I said running off to the bathroom where I'd dropped off my books.

(A/N- FLASH FORWARD! Now it's the end of school and Serenity's running to the entrance of the school looking for Kaiba)

'Where could he be? I've got to find him before Joey finds me…' I looked around and saw his black limo by the school gates. 'Well he's going to have to go to his limo sometime.' I started to his limo and walked to the driver who was waiting patiently by the doors of the limo, "Sir? Do you happen to know when Seto Kaiba will get here?" The man didn't move from his position for a few minutes, but then bowed to me and opened the limo door. I glanced at him funny, but climbed into the limo anyway. It was amazing inside, black leather seats, Kaiba smirking at me with his Laptop in his lap, a huge TV in a corner, a bar, WAIT! Kaiba? "Serenity."

"I-I've come to a decision about your offer, but before I completely make my decision, I want to ask you something."

He nodded, "Anything."

"How long?"

He looked at me confused, I suppose I would be too if I only asked him half a question, but I'd really wanted to see what Seto Kaiba looked like when he was confused. "How long have you liked me?"

"Ever sense I saw you that first time on the blimp."

That made my head spin, 'so it wasn't the spell that made him do this? But that means he really likes me… and I like him too… I think.'

Then I did something that I probably shouldn't have done, something that yesterday would have seemed insane for me to do. I kissed Seto Kaiba in his limo. I was back in the heaven I'd experienced during lunch, but this time I wasn't going to let him go, and I don't think he was about to either… that is until the door of the limo opened surprising us both and there looking as angry as hell was Joey Wheeler.

"KAIBA WHAT YOU DOIN KISSIN MY SISTA!" he grabbed me out of the limo and pulled me into his group of friends, Tristan and duke were cheering Joey on and Mai, Tea, Yugi, and Ryou looked shocked. Bakura on the other hand was next to Joey, looking ready to send Kaiba to the shadow realm any minute. Kaiba jumped out of the limo a few seconds later looking like he was going to kill the next person he touched. "Joey stop!" I scrambled away from Mai and Tea to Kaiba's side. "Sis, what are ya doin? You do know that this is Kaiba, the guy that calls me a mutt every time he sees me and insults my dueling skills every chance he gets right?"

"Yah Joey I know, and I like him.. a lot."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LIKE HIM! HOW CAN YOU LIKE SOME JERK LIKE THIS!"

I was shocked; Bakura had never been offended by whom I choose to flirt with before, or if someone else had wanted to go out with me before.. Maybe that's because he knew that I'd never actually go out with them for long…

"Bakura, Joey I'm in love with Serenity, and if you can't except that, I suggest you ignore us, because I'm never going to leave her."

"Seren, you can't seriously like this guy, can you?"

"Joey, I love Seto, I'm sorry."

"Well sis, your not going ta come home with me until ya leave this guy, so I suggest ya break up with him now." He turned around and started walking away, towards the school parking lot.

"No." He stopped and turned around, "What do you mean "no" sis?"

"I mean that I have a right to chose whoever I want to go out with, even if you don't like him, your not me."

"That much is obvious.."

"JOEY!"

"Sis, I can't let someone who likes Kaiba in my home, I'm sorry, but until you break up with him, I don't consider you a Wheeler."

Kaiba grabed my shoulder softly, "If you don't consider her a Wheeler, then I'll consider her a Kaiba." Then I knew Joey was going to go insane. "I don't care what her last name is anymore Kaiba, just as long as it's not wheeler, goodbye!"

Then he left, Bakura, tea, Mai, Ryou, Duke and Tristan following him, not saying a word or looking at me. Silently Seto took me back to the limo and sat me down on the leather seats, then sat down next to me. "Seto, I'm sorry about that, I mean I.." "Shhhh." He put his finger to my lips, "I understand, and you can move in with me and Mokuba."

I hugged him and started crying, "Thank you Seto, Thank you!" he hugged me back and said quietly, "I'd do anything for you Serenity, anything." that's when the limo door opened again, but this time it wasn't Joey, or even Bakura, it was the driver telling Seto that they had arrived at the mansion.

"Mr. Kaiba, we have arrived at the mansion, shall I take the young lady home now sir?" "There is no need Ralph, and from now on you shall address her as Miss Serenity." he said in an emotionless voice, much different than I'd heard in the limo on the way over. "Yes sir, good day Mr. Kaiba, Good day Miss. Serenity." The driver bowed and then walked to the driver's side of the limo. And then I started to notice the size of Seto's house. Huge blue rose bushes lined the white mansions walls, Three huge Blue eyes white dragons stood as pillars and three more smaller ones stood in the huge green yard in front of the Kaiba mansion spewing water out of their mouths and a huge oak door was the entrance to the mansion. "Seto this place is…"

"Ghastly, horrible, needs work, not good enough… I could list words all day but I'd prefer if you'd choose one."

"Beautiful." Seto smiled at me again, something that I really don't think I'll EVER get used to, EVER. And grabed my hand, "that's one word I wouldn't use to describe something that's being re-molded. In fact the only thing I'd ever think of calling beautiful is right beside me." I looked at what was beside him, a blue rose. "Yah, I suppose the roses are beautiful." I looked up at him and he was looking at me and he wasn't looking at the rose. I Blushed, "Ummm… well lets go inside, you still have to show me my new room… and the rest of the mansion… I really don't want to get lost in here trying to find the bathroom."

"Don't worry you won't get lost trying to find the bathroom, there's one connected to your room, the kitchen on the other hand…"

"Seto I was kidding, now could we please just get inside?" He nodded, "yah, lets go, I'm sure Mokuba would like to know he has a new house guest to play with." He laughs a bit but quickly regains his composure, "I'm sorry, you're right, lets go inside, and serenity?" I turn around, "Yah Seto?" "Did you have anything that your going to need at your old house?" I stay silent for a moment, "Mothers picture… and my diary. How am I going to get those back Seto?" "Listen I know it's going to be hard for you to go back there and face Joey to get those things, but your going to have to face him sometime, and If you need me, I'll be there."

O0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

OK I'm done with chappie #2! Now it's your turn to do something nice, REVIEW! Oh and tell me what you think, yah I know Kiaba's a bit OOC, but it's kinda hard not to in a SetoxSerenity love Fic! Oh and Bakura comes back into this next chappie, infact I'll be doing most of it from his POV I think…

ReViEw NoW PrEsS ThE BuTtOn!


End file.
